


My heart is like a rubber band

by kurojiri



Series: HP stories: 500 or less words [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Getting to Know Each Other, Hook-Up, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Undefined Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurojiri/pseuds/kurojiri
Summary: Nothing said like avoiding your troubles than having new adventures.





	My heart is like a rubber band

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: New Adventure

New adventures had always been a rather elusive way to pretend that he was living in a healthy life. Oh Harry had wanted to believe that since his departure of being a teen that he would be treated better once he became a full fledge adult with a career. But he had been naive. Too much; that somehow he had navigated around his last chances of an easy life by pretending that he had wanted more new adventures to stop the silences he kept in his current residence.

(He really didn’t want them.

He was sick of them, but they had been something he had been used to since he had learned of his heritage running in his veins. Or of having that blasted prophecy hanging on his neck too.)

But Harry had turned to Draco Malfoy, of all people, and they had went and sprung their days in their assigned missions together.

They still argued, but what changed was how they danced between their feelings of intense pleasures and endeavors. Those days had warmed him, chained him, and had watered his skin when Malfoy became Draco. Just Draco—the boy he used to hate, and now, loved completely.

There had been many days when Harry had been sure he wanted to forsake his identity and leave the world that had loved and damned his life. (To be with Draco openly.) Neither of them had said anything more than the usual script they had since their first introductions. Yet, Draco’s redemption and sincere truce had made Harry confused. So much, that he wanted to believe that their days would eventually tumble into the truths he had wanted since he realized his real intentions.

“Potter, are you ready?” Draco’s eyes were carefully steeled, just like the temperament of a cool lake.

While Harry’s heart wavered. “Always.”

They wouldn’t address how Harry moved closer. Or how Draco closed the distance when they felt the walls that surrounded them feel empty. They didn’t even bother with the cycle that went against them as they left their sanctuary as the new adventure of Harry’s life be thrusted into his lap.

They wouldn’t just yet. Not until Harry and Draco cracked.


End file.
